I Got Nothin'
by amyyrileyy
Summary: "Cause if you go, I got nothin'." They knew it was coming, it was inevitable, but that didn't mean they really wanted it to happen, did they?


_Title: I Got Nothin'  
>Author: amyyrileyy<br>Characters: JJ / Will  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, JJ or Will. Nor do I own "I Got Nothin'" by Darius Rucker.<br>_

_Author's Note: So this is a sad one. Not a fan of it at all but every time I hear this song, I think of Will and JJ. It's sad. I may or may not do a follow-up (I have thought about one), but as of right now, this is just a stand alone piece. Also, I am a Derek/JJ fan first but still Will/JJ second, so please don't take any offense. Finally, this is prior to JJ being pregnant.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>It's my third cup of coffee,<br>the fifth time I said I'm sorry.  
>The sun slowly peekin' through the glass,<br>says we've been up all night._

5am. Clutching a light pink coffee mug that clearly didn't belong to him, Will sighed sadly. 5am. They'd be sitting here for over 5 hours. Sitting here in the kitchen that he used to love coming home to, but now couldn't stand. They'd both apologized profusely; him for not understanding her job, her for not being there more often. They knew going into this relationship that it would be hard, but they thought they'd be able to make it work.

_We all know where this is going,  
>it's been a long time coming.<br>Is it really over?  
>Is this really goodbye?<br>Maybe I should say something,  
>maybe you'd change your mind.<br>Maybe, maybe,  
>buy a little more time.<em>

They both knew it was coming; it was inevitable. JJ refused to give up her career and Will refused to be accepting of that. They hardly saw each other. That didn't make it any easier though. Watching JJ worry her bottom lip, clutching her cup of coffee as if her life depended on it, Will struggled to find the words.

_But I got nothing,  
>no magic words,<br>to stop you leaving,  
>to end this hurt.<br>I'm just blank,  
>I'm staring into space,<br>praying 'please please let me think of something',  
>'cause I got nothin'.<em>

He could learn to be more accepting of her job, he could try to understand her late nights at the office… but could he really? Taking another sip of his now cold coffee, Will opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it. Would he really be okay with this forever? But on the other hand, JJ was all he had in his life in D.C., could he really let her leave?

_I watch you pack your things,  
>you look down at your ring,<br>slowly slip off and then lay it on our bed.  
>Maybe I should pick it up,<br>and get down on my knees;  
>tell you what you want to hear<br>and give you what you need._

The silence didn't last much longer. JJ made the first move, climbing to her feet and placing her cup in the sink. She mentioned something about staying with Emily, until he could get on his own two feet. It was only fair. He moved here for her, quit his job for her, and she was leaving him; she should do this for him. Give him some time to find a job and get his own place, make some new friends, or pack his belongings and move back to Louisiana; she didn't really know, but she knew it'd be right this way.

Gathering a few days worth of clothes and toiletries, she stuffed them into her go-bag and turned to leave the room, but stopping at the sight of him in the doorway. He looked… sad, broken… but thoughtful, like he was trying to decide what to say. Forcing a sad smile, she slipped the ring that he had bought her just months prior, promising her he'd wait for her, off her hand and placed it on the dresser that she had bought for him just days later.

_But I got nothing,  
>no magic words,<br>to stop you leaving,  
>to end this hurt.<br>I'm just blank,  
>I'm staring into space,<br>praying 'please please let me think of something',  
>'cause I got nothing.<em>

Stepping to the side, he allowed her to slide through the doorway and down the hall. Of all the times for his voice to fail him, now was the worst. He'd always been obvious and vocal about their relationship, about how he felt about her. Even when they first met on the case in Louisiana it had been obvious. And then at the bar that night, he thought he'd seen a spark in her eye when that other woman sent him a drink. And he'd been right. She'd given him her card before she'd left with more intention than just being a friendly ear to talk to. From day one, they knew. So why couldn't he come up with a single word to stop her now?_  
><em>  
><em>You're almost at the door,<br>and you stop and turn around.  
>Your eyes are begging me,<br>'Please say something right now!'_

Hesitating, JJ rested her hand on the doorknob to her apartment. Taking a deep breath, she turned around to face him, finally making the significant eye contact that she'd been avoiding for much of the last few hours. If he just said something, anything… It's not that she wanted to leave, she had to. They both knew it was over, but that didn't stop her from having the slightest bit of hope. She knew if he asked her to stay, she would, without a doubt. He'd been the first man to understand her, to accept her and her job in law enforcement… but now, now it was too much. Her job was ruining the only meaningful, the _most_ meaningful relationship she'd ever had. Was it really worth it?

But I got nothing,  
>no magic words,<br>to stop you leaving,  
>to end this hurt.<br>I'm just blank,  
>I'm staring into space,<br>praying 'please please let me think of something',  
>'cause if you go,<br>I got nothin'.

Will nodded his head slightly, acknowledging the end of the situation. This is it; his last chance. He watched JJ exhale slowly as she pulled the front door open and take the first step out, trying to maintain her composure the entire time. She didn't want this anymore than he did. But that didn't mean anything right now. It had to be done. Sometimes, the hardest thing to do is the right thing to do. She'd be okay, he knew she would. She was strong; she had her job and her friends to help her. Him, on the other hand, without JJ… he had nothing.


End file.
